Legends:Transe de hibernação
Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition''}}, p. 72 |era = *Era da Velha República *Era da Ascensão do Império *Era da Rebelião *Era da Nova República *Era da Nova Ordem Jedi *Era do Legado }} '''Transe de hibernação', transe de curaJedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force, hibernação Jedi, transe da Força, ou transe de recuperação foi um controle baseado em habilidade que permite usuários da Força entrarem em estado de hibernação profunda. Este diminui o metabolismo do usuário e respiração para uma paralisação, levando o indivíduo a usar apenas um décimo do ar de um indivíduo normal. Um usuário completamente formado na Força pode permanecer nesse estado por até uma semana em um clima seco ou um mês em um clima úmido antes de morrer por falta de água. Kreia entrou em um transe de hibernação para aparecer morta e ser transferida para o necrotério nas Instalações de Mineração Peragus em 3.951 ABY. Bela Kiwiiks usou um transe de hibernação pra sobreviver à tortura do Lorde Sith Praven — sob ordens de Darth Angral — quando ela foi colocada ao lado do tambor de choque ativado. Mestre Jedi Tholme usou essa capacidade em várias ocasiões, como durante a Missão para Devaron, a fim de colocar-se fora dos pensamentos de seu ex-aprendizes (Aayla Secura e Quinlan Vos) para que eles pudessem lutar claramente em tempos de grande luta. Também foi usado, em combinação com o natural transe de cura dos Whiphids, pelo Jedi Whiphid K'Kruhk pra fingir de morto depois de ser atingido por Grievous na Batalha de Hypori. Em 378 ABY, o Mestre Jedi Kushibano, Ikrit, descobriu o Globo Dourado dentro do Palácio do Woolamander, na lua selvagem de Yavin 4. Incapaz de quebrar a maldição e e liberar as incontáveis crianças Massassi presas, ele usou esta habilidade pra esperar alguém que pudesse. Sua hibernação durou 356 anos, até ser encontrado em 22 DBY por Anakin Solo e Tahiri Veila. Luke Skywalker foi conhecido por usá-lo no curso de voos longos no hiperespaço. Seu descendente, Cade Skywalker, usou-o para sobreviver ao Massacre de Ossus e, mais tarde, à Batalha de Coruscant. Alguém num transe de hibernação iria parecer morto para todos exceto outro usuário da Força. Isto poderia levar a resultados potencialmente perigosos para o indivíduo hibernando se ninguém estava ciente da verdade. Para evitar tais situações, a pessoa em transe de hibernação poderia fornecer uma frase gatilho que, se recitada por outra pessoa, iria trazer o usuário para fora do transe. Usuários da Força podiam usar também uma técnica similar pra colocar outros em hibernação. Um transe de hibernação é uma forma menor do mais avançado poder da Força Morichro. Aparições *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' * * *''Allegiance'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Darksaber'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Tempest'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 6'' Fontes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Emperor's Pawns'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' Notas e referências Categoria:Cura da Força Categoria:Poderes de controle Categoria:Poderes do lado luminoso